


cogito dreams

by citysootyowl



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dependence - Freeform, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Vignette, i want to say its fluffy but its not its really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysootyowl/pseuds/citysootyowl
Summary: this was based off of a single discord message sent by a friend that i just ran with
Relationships: Carmen & Giovanni (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 18





	cogito dreams

How long has it been now? It’s hard to keep track anymore. The lights dim when the researchers go home, and come back on in the mornings, but… Giovanni has been having a hard time telling what’s real lately. They come in, they take notes, they inject more Cogito, they leave. It’s become a horrible routine. He feels weaker every day.

But it’ll all be worth it when they can bring her back. 

...Today, the headaches have come back with a vengeance. He turns around to not have to look at the lights, the ones that glare so bright all day and they hurt so badly. He can’t go back to sleep like this. He’ll ask them to turn the lights down when they come back in.

“...Giovanni.”

What?

“Hey. Are you awake?”

… 

...Is it?

He ignores the splitting pain in his skull to turn around, to open his eyes.

A woman with fluffy hair in a messy ponytail comes in and sits on the edge of the bed. She wears a white labcoat, like the others, but the hairpin immediately gives it away.

“Carmen…?”

“You’ve been through a lot, huh?”

She smiles, that bright smile, he’s missed it so much she’s back she’s really back-

“Yeah. That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Giovanni smiles. He doesn’t remember the last time he was told a joke. “Hah…”

“What happened while I was gone? I know you saved me, but-”

“...don’t remember much… volunteered for the tests… we missed you…”

Carmen smiles softly, almost sad. “I missed you too. It’s… hard to believe someone would risk something like this-”

-She’s interrupted as she’s pulled into a hug. Giovanni buries his face in her shoulder, partially trying to get away from his headaches but mostly just for the contact. It feels warm and safe, and he wants to keep holding on forever like she’ll disappear if he lets go. “Please don’t leave again, please… I’ll do anything you want just please don’t go, please we need you-”

Carmen hugs him back, petting Giovanni’s long-unkempt hair, supporting his body that had become gaunt from months of experiments. “Hey. It’s alright. I’m here.” She doesn’t mind the tears on her sleeve. “I’m here.”

...Everything he had stayed alive for, everything that happened- the headaches, the hallucinations, the sickness, the pain… all of it was worth it, in that moment. He doesn’t care that he looks like a mess.

It was over, and they had won.

  
  


...The researchers watch helplessly as Giovanni’s heartbeat slowly stops. They’re left only to wonder what his final thoughts may have been of as his still body lays still hooked up to the machines, a faint smile across his face even in death.

Hopefully what they learned from this will help. A shame he didn’t live long enough to see it come to fruition.


End file.
